


I burn for you

by OverCurious



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Royalty, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverCurious/pseuds/OverCurious
Summary: BASED OFF OF THE NETHER MEETS END AU BY tanukishoot on tik tokSometimes its easier to be anything other than the Prince. In the garden, with this man, Sapnap feels like he just is ,and that is perfect.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	I burn for you

It’s interesting to think of the stories people told one another to describe the world. Why there are three dimensions instead of just one. How they had once lived in Harmony the Nether, End, and Overworld. Then Nether grew too prideful and arrogant, the End became reserved and cold, the Overworld too curious and reckless. They grew apart, attacking one another with their previous calm forgotten, and from the fighting the world ripped apart, each land growing and changing to fit the people that tainted it and in order to save the land from being destroyed the puppeteers above broke them up into the dimensions they are today. Still the people met on the various lands, whether for good or bad intentions, because they will forever be intertwined for good or bad. 

.

.

It didn’t mean that even the groups themselves tried to keep them confined to their lands. Sapnap, personally, thought it was bullshit that they needed to be seperated. But it wasn’t like he could do anything with his position. Being the heir to the Nether sucked in that regard. 

He stepped in front of the mirror that decorated his back wall, tying his bangs back somewhat with little finesse. He wore a white ruffled shirt, a dark red outline for two stars that decorated his right pec with matching fitted pants, a dark red sash around his waist. Short black hair messy in the way that barely brushed hair is. Deeming himself presentable(he would rather wear a t-shirt and sweats but that obviously wouldn’t fly). Sapnap’s parents weren’t bad, they were kind and open people really. But anything that came to the public eye had them much stricter, his current and most common look was one they barely let slide. 

“Good morning princey!” 

Quackity, the prince’s advisor and one of his closest friends, greeted him with a large smile. He was an avian hybrid, born and raised in the Nether like everyone else, eyes a bright honey color with flecks of brown like soul sand within the hottest lava. His clothes were simple, a plain deep blue and yellow stitched and accented suit. Unique in the way that anything that wasn’t a shade of red, yellow, brown, or bright blue. Goods from the Overworld and the end came in of course, but things like dye were expensive, A clear show of wealth. 

“Sup Quackity!” 

He gave the other a lazy two fingered salute, easily falling in step with him while they chatted aimlessly until they reached the dining room. 

Breakfast was always a rather easy affair. Greeting his parents Sapnap sat, Quackity sitting to his left enjoying the quiet yet filled silence. Yet when he heard the familiar cough from his father he felt that feeling disappear, he met the gaze of the older and noted the frown. 

“As you know, your coming of age is only a few days away.” 

He started formally, speaking with even inflections and Sapnap nodded at the words. Every since the beginning of the month he was reminded, whether it was from an offhanded comment from his parents or an early birthday wish from a passing staff. 

“And as you know, you will have the week celebration for it. Within this timeframe you are going to begin to search for a partner.” 

The prince barely saved himself from choking on his food(Quackity not so much), he knew of the celebration, but nothing about finding someone. Let alone _the_ someone.  
  
“You can’t be serious!”

“Quiet down.” 

Reluctantly, he did so, Quackity placing a hand on his shoulder in warning and comfort. 

“I am not saying you need to find one immediately, but within the next half of the year I expect you to have us meet your love.”

Sapnap was speechless, he had never heard of such an arrangement, was this a secret kept within these castle walls? 

“Did you have to go through this?”

His mother, with clear hesitance, nodded. 

“This is not to be tampered with, it is important to have strong unity for the Nether’s trading to prosper. Seeing such a strong, young, unbreakable bond ruling over the land is tradition at this point.”

'But that's not fair!' He wanted to respond with, shoot a curse at them as well. Adjusting his hair cloth Sapnap forced a smile. 

"That makes sense. I'll be sure to think about this news."

.

He barely resisted slamming the door shut, collapsing onto his bed Sapnap turned his head to look at Quackity's form which was stretched out on the couch. Though he could see the tension that lined his shoulders and the hand coming up to readjust his always worn beanie. The prince didn't try to comfort him, he was the one who was going have to find and marry some random person!

  
"This is bullshit!"   
  


He punched his bed a few times as if that would help his situation, Quackity didn't say anything at first.   
  


"You just got to take it in stride! Be the baddest bitch and focus on enjoying the party and shit."

Sapnap raised an eyebrow and caused the other to sputter.

"Like! Yeah you still have.. that situation... but focus on enjoying the party and just talk to who you want to, I'm sure that will satiate your parents."

  
  
With a sigh he shrugged, he still felt incredibly downtrodden but Quackity did give some good advice. Just take one day at a time, he could do that. Maybe he'd get lucky and immediately fall in love with one of the suitors. 


End file.
